Johnson C. Smith University recognizes the tremendous benefits of an active research program to our overall educational atmosphere; therefore, released time is requested for those faculty who conduct supported research. The training of students in research techniques and the methodology of research is also a major goal of the program. This proposal consists of three projects which will involve ten students yearly and utilize the expertise of five faculty. Two of the proposed projects relate to opiate addiction including: 1) study of the role of brain enkephalins and adrenergic amines in the addiction process (Cain and Barber); 2) the development of new opiate-like compounds, followed by determination of their analgesic properties (Rowe-Anderson); also proposed is 3) a biostatistical analysis of changing antimicrobial susceptibility patterns in a large community teaching medical center (Wright and Chopra).